March 2012
VFK Leap Year Mini-Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, February 29th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Thursday, March 1st, 2012. Today is February 29th, or Leap Day! This special day, which only comes around every four years, originated with the ancient Romans. You may think that Leap Year, also called an intercalary year, occurs just like clock-work every four years, however, it has special rules governing which year can be a leap year just to keep the calendar synchronized with the astronomical year! On our quest today, let's take a brief look at the interesting history of Leap Year! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Leap Year Pin! Daytona Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza - Race Day Results! A round of congratulations are due to all of our racing participants in this year's Daytona Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza! This year's Racing Extravaganza is our best yet and everyone turned in stunning performances! As usual, each racer who ran the race course on Sunday, sent over 200 incremental reports indicating where the racer's car was on the track for each race. Each of these 200 reports includes not only the location of the car, but also time, velocity and direction. Taken together with the start and end server times recorded on the server, this race was our most exciting ever! Below is a visual representation of the paths taken over the race course by each of the winning racers: After completing the analysis of all of the recorded data, here are the winners of the two lap Daytona Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza Race Day Course! We wish everyone the best of luck on the next racing event! Final Times: Modified Races First Place awards go to: 1. Aceboy_Alex 00:45.233 2. JustAMemory 00:45.836 3. ExtremeScarySky 00:45.962 Second Place awards go to: 4. Cutiemorgan 00:46.679 5. AncientMyth 00:46.930 Third Place awards go to: 6. NiceCutePumpkin 00:51.662 Daytona Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza Race Day - Modified! Fastest 15 times: 1. Aceboy_Alex 00:45.233 2. JustAMemory 00:45.836 3. ExtremeScarySky 00:45.962 4. Cutiemorgan 00:46.679 5. AncientMyth 00:46.930 6. NiceCutePumpkin 00:51.662 7. Tomorrow 00:54.267 8. BillyMays 00:54.981 9. PrincessAhoy 00:55.762 10. Dalben 00:57.540 11. MaroonTealFlower 01:00.729 12. purity 01:03.110 13. LadyJaneGrey 01:03.697 14. madamemagical 01:03.870 15. EmilyAwesome 01:06.574 Stock Races First Place awards go to: 1. Southpaw 01:13.480 2. Lost_Yet_Found 01:13.484 3. Poorbe 01:13.545 4. SoccerR 01:13.615 5. GoldenMagicGroove 01:13.625 6. Gisele 01:13.704 7. SuperMysteryBlues 01:13.845 8. RandomAtTheDisco 01:13.867 9. Catie_Girl 01:13.917 10. NoahBloo 01:13.976 11. DuckSwimmer 01:13.976 Second Place awards go to: 12. iTony 01:14.407 13. Erinak 01:14.447 14. ramona 01:14.588 15. HenWen 01:14.595 16. CandySweet 01:14.616 17. orchidlei 01:14.617 18. TYPHOON 01:14.625 19. Shellyfish 01:14.784 20. ConverseStar 01:14.810 21. CheekyBear 01:14.967 22. Osmello 01:14.969 Third Place awards go to: 23. Peace 01:15.016 24. BellaSwanCullen 01:15.080 25. MellowAceDog 01:15.092 26. Erudite 01:15.109 27. MaroonTealFlower 01:15.113 28. iSymbol 01:15.117 29. LittleBambi 01:15.119 30. iYazmo 01:15.190 31. allyforever 01:15.269 32. Munchykin 01:15.361 33. Sorasmemory 01:15.402 34. Champion_TennisPlayer 01:15.500 35. PicklesAndJam 01:15.535 36. LionJonathan 01:15.582 37. kaylovee 01:15.654 38. awkward_turtles 01:15.698 39. tomorowlandude 01:15.708 40. Akamaru 01:15.712 41. waterfallglow 01:15.843 Daytona Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza Race Day - Stock Fastest 30 times: 1. Southpaw 01:13.480 2. Lost_Yet_Found 01:13.484 3. Poorbe 01:13.545 4. SoccerR 01:13.615 5. GoldenMagicGroove 01:13.625 6. Gisele 01:13.704 7. SuperMysteryBlues 01:13.845 8. RandomAtTheDisco 01:13.867 9. Catie_Girl 01:13.917 10. NoahBloo 01:13.976 11. DuckSwimmer 01:13.976 12. iTony 01:14.407 13. Erinak 01:14.447 14. ramona 01:14.588 15. HenWen 01:14.595 16. CandySweet 01:14.616 17. orchidlei 01:14.617 18. TYPHOON 01:14.625 19. Shellyfish 01:14.784 20. ConverseStar 01:14.810 21. CheekyBear 01:14.967 22. Osmello 01:14.969 23. Peace 01:15.016 24. BellaSwanCullen 01:15.080 25. MellowAceDog 01:15.092 26. Erudite 01:15.109 27. MaroonTealFlower 01:15.113 28. iSymbol 01:15.117 29. LittleBambi 01:15.119 30. iYazmo 01:15.190 VFK Bridge Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 4th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, March 5th, 2012. Bridges are not only modern wonders of engineering, but they encourage commerce and communication between two places. Some bridges have captured our imagination in such a way that they have become inextricably embedded in our culture and history. These iconic bridges are architectural accomplishments that have been symbols and landmarks for their communities and countries. On today's quest, we are going to take a look at some of the interesting and beautiful types of bridges! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Garden Bridge! VFK Bridge Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Watsup 0:40 2. AceTheSnowman 0:40 3. Magical_Ace 0:49 4. Aceiii 0:55 5. Mr.HollyWood 1:04 6. mysticmoon 1:39 7. Aceboy_Alex 1:49 8. PirateAce 1:51 9. Jelly_Beans 1:58 10. iamabigdisfan 1:58 11. Minnie_Me 2:01 12. BellaSwanCullen 2:04 13. LionJonathan 2:13 14. Erudite 2:13 15. Turquise 2:22 16. benihodge 2:25 17. AquaInWonderland 2:31 18. Sorasheart 2:37 19. Guest942928 3:28 20. Flowerlola 3:42 21. HakuFlamix 3:51 22. SydneyLove 3:52 23. Sillybell 4:09 24. wildsplashstone 4:12 25. Aphrodite 4:37 26. Guest629657 5:40 27. Snow-Baby 5:52 28. KittyKat 5:55 29. Madirocks 6:10 30. Chandigarh 6:16 VFK Sundial Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 11th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, March 12th, 2012. Sundials have been relied upon for thousands of years to tell the time of day. These early time pieces began as simple devices, yet over time became increasingly complex. Ancient civilizations used sundials to not only track the time of day, but also to track seasons, solstices and equinoxes. The sundial is also considered one of the oldest scientific instruments. It operates on the principle that the shadow of an object will travel from one side of the object to the other over the course of the day as the sun moves across the sky from sunrise to sunset. For our quest today, we will look at the sundial through time! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Arc Sundial! VFK Sundial Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. iUnderStand 0:37 2. LittlePinkPony 0:37 3. Guest535358 0:37 4. Guest448408 0:39 5. Watsup 0:43 6. Magical_Ace 0:45 7. GreatCindi 0:49 8. AceTheSnowman 0:55 9. whatsUp 1:07 10. Mr.HollyWood 1:13 11. Aceiii 1:22 12. GatorsFan 1:40 13. Corneria 1:42 14. Aceboy_Alex 1:51 15. Cliche 1:52 16. BentheReporter 2:00 17. iamabigdisfan 2:10 18. MagicBella 2:10 19. iRoxySox 2:19 20. Jelly_Beans 2:19 21. wildsplashstone 2:28 22. Wyvern 2:43 23. Erudite 2:43 24. KittyKat 2:57 25. Madirocks 3:00 26. Etain 3:31 27. captainwesker 3:49 28. Patriots_Fan 3:52 29. BillyMays 4:10 30. Genie 5:03 Space Chair Ride! Glide through the vastness of space in style and comfort with the new Space Chair Ride! The Space Chair Ride will arrive in the Galactic Trading Post at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, March 11th! Saint Patrick's Day 2012 Collection! Bring the luck of the irish into your room with the Saint Patrick's Day 2012 Collection! Adorn your space with lusciously green clover furni fit for a leprechaun! The Saint Patrick's Day 2012 Collection will be arriving at the Gift Shoppe at 7:00 AM Pacific Time (10:00 AM Eastern Time)! 2012 St. Patrick's Day Spring Ball! As part of our celebration of St. Patrick's Day, you won't want to miss our St. Patrick's Day Ball! We will have our St. Patrick's Day Ball on Saturday, March 17th, 2012 from 5:00 P.M. Pacific Time (8:00 P.M. Eastern Time) to 7:00 P.M. Pacific (10:00 P.M. Eastern Time). The St. Patrick's Day Ball will also be held on Sunday afternoon, March 18th from 12:00 P.M. Pacific Time (3:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 8:00 P.M. in the U.K.) to 2:00 P.M. Pacific Time (5:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 10:00 P.M. in the U.K.) There will of course be new outfits and attire for the St. Patrick's Day Ball! As part of the St. Patrick's Day Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! VFK St. Patrick's Day Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Saturday, March 17th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 18th, 2012. Today is St. Patrick's Day! That means we celebrate with shamrocks, leprechauns, pots of gold and everything green! Irish culture has long included a wealth of traditional myths and oral legend woven around historical happenings, and the story of St. Patrick has grown into exaggerated tales of his deeds and life. This has resulted in the majority of the stories told about St. Patrick being fabricated. On today's quest, let's take a look at St. Patrick, the patron saint of Ireland! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a St. Patrick's Day 2012 Pin! VFK History of American Quilts Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 18th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, March 19th, 2012. The third Saturday in March is National Quilting Day! Quilting enthusiasts expand this celebration of quilting to include the entire month of March! Quilts range from simple easy designs to complex elegant works of art and encompass everything in between! On today's quest we will explore the colorful and interesting history of American quilting, and say the names of a few of the traditional quilt patterns! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Elegant Flower Quilt! VFK History of American Quilts Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. AceTheSnowman 0:34 2. Watsup 0:36 3. Magical_Ace 0:39 4. Aceiii 0:40 5. Mr.HollyWood 0:46 6. Sparkles_Plenty 0:55 7. Dont_Know_Girl 1:13 8. Drama_Diva 1:22 9. BellaSwanCullen 1:37 10. AceAwesomeHair 1:37 11. AquaInWonderland 1:46 12. Erudite 1:55 13. iamabigdisfan 2:10 14. Aceboy_Alex 2:27 15. Velvetfox 2:33 16. Sparkle_Plenty 2:46 17. Sorasheart 2:49 18. wildsplashstone 2:58 19. Minyfill 3:01 20. supa_monkey 3:19 21. ISummers 4:07 22. Sillybell 4:28 23. Wildthunder 4:36 24. White_Fang_Wolf 4:39 25. PurpleBreezie 4:46 26. Daisysun 5:07 27. I_love_snakes 5:28 28. Stellaofshiningsun 5:34 29. bellaforever 6:31 30. Snow-Baby 7:10 Weather Forecast! Just when you thought Spring would never come and the winter snow would last forever, the sky clears, the sun shines... and Spring is here! Spring is in the air and the trees and animals are shaking off their wintery coats! All those snow banks, icicles... even those muddy brown snow piles that we've all come to know and love, will be gone! It's all melting and you know what that means... WATER! Fountains, streams, rivers and waterfalls will all be unfrozen and flowing in VFK! The forecast is for the snow to be completely melted by Friday night, with clear skies and Spring bursting out all over on Saturday! And you never know what else you might find under the snow, sometimes it's surprising! Cosmic Traveler Collection! Have you ever wanted to transcend the boundaries of space and time but couldn't decide what to wear? Well fear no longer! The Cosmic Traveler Collection is the perfect solution! Specially designed not to rip or wrinkle through time tunnels, hyperspace, jump gates and warp speed the Cosmic Traveler Collection won't ever let you down! The Cosmic Traveler Collection will arrive in the Galactic Trading Post at 7:00 AM Pacific Time (10:00 AM Eastern Time) Saturday, March 24th! VFK Space-Time Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 25th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, March 26th, 2012. Space and time warps, or the idea that space and time can be curved or warped to enable travel around the galaxy is relatively new. Several theories exist which when given life by science fiction writers and their technology, enable not only quick jaunts to another solar system, but travel through time. The popularity of science fiction has many people believing that today's science fiction can become tomorrow's reality. On our quest today, we will look at the ideas behind space and time warps! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Spectral Moment! VFK Space-Time Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. iExtreme 0:31 2. AceTheSnowman 0:33 3. Watsup 0:34 4. RubyBrightEye 0:37 5. ClearCosmicKnight 0:37 6. Mr.HollyWood 0:46 7. Magical_Ace 0:49 8. CaptainNemo 0:49 9. Aceiii 0:52 10. SunnyWrongFire 1:25 11. Osmello 1:28 12. Sparkles_Plenty 1:36 13. BellaSwanCullen 1:39 14. Aceboy_Alex 1:46 15. iamabigdisfan 2:04 16. Erudite 2:19 17. Magnet 2:31 18. AncientMyth 2:34 19. wildsplashstone 2:45 20. igreenGIRAFFE 2:46 21. MockingjayFire 2:46 22. Stormz 2:49 23. LittleBambi 3:07 24. Genie 3:15 25. iluvdonuts 3:18 26. MellowMoz 3:19 27. PerfectlyFabulous 3:30 28. Evanescent 3:43 29. Drama_Diva 3:46 30. DuckSwimmer 3:49 Spaces in Spaaaaace! Techno Hive Chamber! The luck of the Blarney Bees. The Blarney Bees have left, but their Techno Hive Chamber remains! Whether it's a rebel headquarters or interstellar party the Techno Hive creates the perfect atmosphere for your galactic gathering! Forbidden Planet! In a solar system far far away -- there lies a planet of mystery and forgotten secrets! This clearing deep in the Forbidden Planet's forest provides the ideal setting for any purpose! The Spaces in Space will arrive in the Galactic Trading Post under Space Spaces at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, March 27th! Forbidden Planet Plants! These mysterious plants of the Forbidden Planet will compliment any alien landscape! The Forbidden Planet Plants will creep into the Galactic Trading Post at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, March 31st!